Takeshi Hiroki
Hiroki Takeshi 樹武, is the current captain of the hachibantai '' (8th squad0. His leutenant is Sakura Suzuki Appearance Hiroki Takeshi has long black hair which is always tied in a samurai-style ponytail. unlike most captains, he wears his own personally designed outfit , Even his captain haori looks entirely different. it is in the form of a white cloak with pointed collar. He always carries a cane sword which is his zanpakuto in its sealed form. Without his cloak he looks extremely muscular. Personality Silent but arrogant History Takeshi's parents worked for an organization that opposed the soul society. Due to this his entire family was killed but he was safely hidden by his mother before she died. He was found by the shinigami captain who led the mission and raised him as his own son but forbade shinigami from ever speaking of it. At the age of six he started being trained in Kempo. By 12(in appearance) he was sent to the Shinō Academy where he discovered the name of his zanpakuto. He was invited to join a group of "talented shinigami students" who were sent on missions which were equivalent to those given seated officer. Some members of the group were killed each time to a point where Takeshi and his friend were the only survivors yet they suceeded in all their missions until one day his friend dissapeared. Back in school he spent more time chasing women to distract himself from the lonlieness. He did always practice his swordsmanship . Years after his shikai discovery he discovered the truth of his family and confronted his "father" who admitted that it was true. Takeshi , overwhelmed with rage and sadness attacked the captain who easily defeated him without releasing his zanpakuto. He told Takeshi to try again after he has become stronger. Plot to be filled as the role-play progresses Powers and Abilities '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist': At a very tender age he was forced to start training so when he grew up he became unrivaled in kendo .And after his defeat he traied to surpass all who were above him. Master Scythe Wielder: After he fled Takeshi masted Zanjutsu Kido Expert:Even though he knows level 90+ kido he needs incantations due to lack of practice. Zanpakuto Jiraiya : It takes the form of a red bladed scythe with with lightning crackling around it. *Shikai: Triggered by the release command, "Strike." **'Shikai Special Ability: ' *'Bankai: '/*Hiraishin(means the flying thundergod)*/When releasing the bankai He gets into a crouching stance like he is ready to run. then he places his right palm on the ground. then with his left hand he raises his scythe and spinsit as he commands.In the bankai stage his clothing changes into a black armor with a black cape whith red inside **'Bankai Special Ability: '''Unlike other zanpakuto's, Hiraishin has two forms. In the first hiraishin remains the same but the lighthing force increases vastly. in the second it takes the form of a kusarigama with red blades. Trivia -His cloak is heavy enough to crush a standard shinigami student- Theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_UXXSQbmp8&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVancxY8E3A Quotes ''weakling. you waste my time.